


Twisted Kiss

by evilwriter37



Series: One Word Whump Prompts [2]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, Whump, hiccup!whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23432839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Viggo wants insurance that Hiccup won't attack his Dragon Hunters again.Prompt: twist
Relationships: Viggo Grimborn/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Series: One Word Whump Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685668
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Twisted Kiss

Hiccup gave a cry as his arm was twisted behind his back in a strong grip, the elbow and shoulder close to popping out of their sockets. The person holding him pressed themselves up against him, and Hiccup felt hot breath in his ear.

“What do you want?” Hiccup grunted out. Gods, this hurt. It didn’t really hurt when Astrid did it as a demonstration, but this wasn’t for show. This was to cause pain. 

“Just a little insurance that you won’t attack my Hunters again,” Viggo said, voice smooth like he was trying to seduce him. A hand ran up his other arm. Hiccup grabbed at his wrist, tried to pry himself away, but that just made the pain in his arm worse. He could  _ feel  _ his joints pulling, so close to being out of their sockets. 

“What makes you think I’ll listen to you?”

“I’m very… persuasive.”

Tears were springing into Hiccup’s eyes. He couldn’t be in this position for much longer.

“Okay, okay. Just let me go and we can talk.”

“Oh, my dear, there won’t be much talking.” Viggo let go of Hiccup, spun him around, and pulled him into a kiss.


End file.
